silverclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats of Silverclan
Cats of Silverclan #Silverstar- Leader (apprentice: Starpaw) #Copperfoot- Deputy (apprentice: Applepaw) #Talonpelt- Medicine Cat (apprentice: ???) Magical Warriors #Stormclaw- Tom #Rainpaw- Tom #Deathclaw- black she-cat with ice-blue eyes Sister:Snowtail, Mate:Pinepelt #Glitchheart- She-cat #Firetail- Tom #Waterpaw- She-cat with the abbility to breath underwater #Earthpaw- Tom with the abbility to controle rocks and dirt #Icefire- She-cat #Bramblepaw- Dark brown She-cat with sea green eyes, has wings to fly on her back (mentor: Icefire) #Sandpaw - SHe-cat #Snowtail- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes ability to control the element of snow and blend in with the back ground Sister:Deathclaw Warriors #Ravenclaw- She-cat #Moonheart- She-cat #Brambletail- She-cat #Weaslefoot- Tom #Appleclaw- She-cat #Hawkheart- She-cat #Bronzeheart- Tom #Daimondclaw- She-cat #Bumbletail- She-cat #Goldentail- Tom (apprintice Viperpaw) #Cherrywing- She-cat (apprintice Daimondpaw) #Ashclaw- Tom (apprintice Sootpaw) #Mapleheart- She-cat (apptintice Leafpaw) #Cinderfoot- She-cat (apprintice Fallenpaw) #Hollyheart- She-cat #Lionclaw- Tom (apprintice Squirrelpaw) #Jayfang- Tom (apprintice Sandpaw) #Candywing- She-cat (apprintice Stonepaw) #Sugarclaw- Tom #Tigerstripe- She-cat (apprintice Rainpaw) #Flamefang- Tom (apprinice Berrypaw) #Deathclaw- She-cat (apprinice Glitchpaw) # Pinepelt- Tom (apprintice Demipaw) #Icefire- She-cat (apprintice Bramblepaw) #Tigerfang- Tom (apprintice Tigerpaw) #Demifrost- She-cat #Venomwing- Tom Apprentices #Starpaw- She-cat (mentor Silverstar) #Viperpaw- a brown Tom with green eyes (mentor Goldentail) #Daimondpaw- a pale ginger She-cat with blue eyes (mentor Cherrywing) #Talonpelt- a dark smokey grey, almost black Tom with blue eyes (mentor Firefoot) #Berrypaw- Tom (mentor Flamefang) #Sootpaw- Tom (mentor Ashclaw) #Rainpaw- Tom (mentor Tigerstripe) #Fallenpaw- She-cat (mentor Cinderfoot) #Squirrelpaw- She-cat (mentor Lionclaw) #Leafpaw- She-cat (mentor Mapleheart) #Applepaw- Tom (mentor Copperfoot) #Sandpaw- She-cat ( mentor Jayfang) #Stonepaw- Tom (mentor Candywing) #Bramblepaw- Dark brown She-cat with sea green eyes, has wings to fly on her back (mentor Icefire) #Tigerpaw - She-cat (Mentor Tigerfang) Elders #Vipertail- Tom #Foxfoot- Tom #Viperclaw-She-cat #Gingertail- She-cat #Blackstorm- She-cat #Frostclaw- Tom Queens #Mapleheart- She-cat, kits are Berrykit and Sootkit and Rainkit #Cinderfoot- She-cat, kits are Fallenkit, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit #Bundlefoot- She-cat, kits are Applekit, Venomkit, and Demikit #Willowclaw- She-cat, kits are Glitchkit, Sandkit, and Stonekit #Gingerwing- She-cat, kits are Dovekit, Cloudkit, and Redkit #Deathclaw- She-cat, kits are Fuchsiakit, Squirrilkit, Demikit, Mistkit, Bronzekit, Sandkit, Ravenkit, Blazekit, Silverkit, Emberkit #Flameclaw- She-cat, kits are Yarrowkit ,Tansykit, Honeykit, Beechkit, Dockkit, Thymekit Kits #Dovekit- dark brown she-kit with blue eyes #Cloudkit- light brown tom with green eyes #Redkit- red she-kit with yellow eyes #Yarrowkit (son)- tom #Tansykit (Daughter)- she-kit #Honeykit (daughter)- she-kit #Beechkit (Son)- tom #Dockkit (daughter)- she-kit #Thymekit (son)- tom #Fuchsiakit - She-cat #Squirrilkit - Tom #Demikit - She-cat #Mistkit - She-cat #Bronzekit - Tom #Sandkit - Tom #Ravenkit - Tom #Blazekit - She-cat #Silverkit - Tom #Emberkit- Tom Starclan Warriors #Littlefoot- Former Medicine Catof Silverclan #Froststar- Former Leader of Silverclan, and the father of Snowstar, Frostclaw and Coralclaw #Coralclaw- Former Deputy of Silverclan, sister to Snowstar and Frostclaw #Demiwing- Coralclaw's, Snowstar's, Frostclaw's, and Moonheart's mother #Birdstar- Former Leader of Silverclan before Froststar #Sootclaw- Brambletails's littermate #Clawkit- Ravenclaw's littermate #Mothheart- Whitefang's and Hawkheart's littermate #Starfoot- Whitefang's, Hawkheart's, and Mothheart's mother #Whitefang- Former Deputy of Silverclan #Snowstar- Former Leader of Silverclan but died of sickness Dark Forest Cats # Category:Clans